Would It Matter
by Hibisha
Summary: Kai's feeling down and wants to leave the team permanently. Can a certain brunette save him and stop him from leaving them once again? Dedicated to my bestie! Hope you like it.


Hibisha: KB, you so owe me for this...

KB: Oh, whatever, but thanks... ^^

Stryker: A KaiHil? Really? After fighting KB for about two years...you decide to write this?

Hibisha: I'm still a TyHil lover... still hate KaiHil...but my best friend was feeling suicidal so I just had to write it...Besides, I don't care about pairings anymore unless its yaoi or yuri...its the plot I'm after and if it comes in the form of KaiHil, then why not?

Kai: Oh good grief! I thought you had quit writing your lousy stories for Beyblade!

Hibisha (fists clenched at her sides) : Watch it Hiwatari...I still hate you! I had no joy in writing this story...

Tyson: Yo Hibisha! What's up?

Hibisha: Not much...

Hilary: You finally wrote a KaiHil...

KB: Its for me...I was upset and she decided to cheer me up and unlike her previous stories about beyblade, this actually is great.

Kai (smirking) : That's because Heather's not in it...

Heather (syrupy sweetness) : I am so...so is Elena and Madison.

Kai (confused) : Elena and Madison? Who are they? Wait-wasn't Madison Heather's evil cousin? Let me guess, Elena is a sleazy slut who Heather hates?

Madison (popping her head out from behind Heather) : I resent that!

Elena: Me too!

Hibisha: Kai, you oughta be careful around this trio...not a nice bunch of people...

Kai: How many times will I tell you? I'm not scared of girls...!

Madison (knocks Kai's legs from under him) : You're decision.

Elena (kicks him so that he's lying, face-down): Yeah...don't under estimate us girls...we girls can beat the pants off any guy! And you haven't even met Zonex.

Zonex (walking in, annoyed) : Hibisha, did I hear right? You wrote a story about _beyblade_ and on top of that, a '_KaiHil _' _**without**_ consulting me first?

Hibisha: Doomed...I don't own the song or Beyblade...just my OCs. The song is called "Would It Matter" By Skillet.

* * *

><p><strong>"Would It Matter (Skillet)"<strong>

Kai Hiwatari stared at the star filled sky. The Bladebreakers had just defeated the BEGA (**A/N: BEGA...meaning...B**ig** E**goistic** G**its** A**cademy**)**. Now he's was trying to find what to do with his life. With Dranzer gone, Blading wasn't an option anymore. Not with his phoenix gone. Not without his closest companion. His thoughts were suddenly obscured by a pretty brunette but he shook his head to get rid of the feeling. Kai wondered whether he should just disappear as usual. _I wonder if anyone would miss me? what if I die tomorrow? Would anyone be happy I had been there for them? _He doubted that. If he wasn't there tomorrow, nobody would lose their sleep. _Especially her..._Kai thoughts redirected towards a certain ruby-eyed brunette. Maybe if he hadn't always been so cruel and callous, maybe she would have missed him. But he hadn't been nicer. In fact, he had been a down right bloody bastard. He knew that and was now regretting every single moment he had rebuked her, been mean to her and the numerous times he had ignored her. And now he was paying for it with blood shed tears. She was ignoring him back...She usually took no notice of him anymore. Unless she had to.

Kai put his head in his hands and sighed. Boy was he a mess! He thought of Tyson, the guy who never became over-weight no matter **what **or **how much **he ate. The cheerful guy who Kai had always secretly admired. He had always been able to do the right thing. As for him, no matter what he did it was wrong. It was a known fact that Hilary, Kai's secret heat-ache liked Tyson. Maybe ...maybe he should be more like Tyson...It would make Hilary like him better...she was already mad at him for joining BEGA. Every time he said hi, she looked at him with eyes that said it all. Man! It wasn't like he was gonna forget his betrayal anytime soon so why keep reminding him of it? He had tried hard not to recall the moment of his betrayal but it was no use...it haunted him like a ghost...a ghost from his past. He had even tried to somehow make amends with the rest but except for Tyson, everyone still doubted him. There were times when they had expected an apology from him...but he let it go...he wondered if he should just go and apologize. He should just swallow his pride- No! His pride was the only thing left. The only thing he could call his own with ease. Especially since Dranzer had taken flight and left him alone to fend for himself. Not that he blamed the blazing phoenix. He had pushed it too far. It was all his fault...

As was everything else which was wrong.

_I'm leaving._ he decided. He got up and went back at Tyson's dojo where he was staying.

"Kai?" a soft voice whispered his name. He looked up and saw Hilary standing there. Shit! He hadn't realized she was staying there. God! This was gonna make it difficult.

"Where were you?" she asked suspiciously.

"I was lookng at the stars, thinking." he replied. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. Great! Now he would spend his time ogling over her. He blinked as she gave him a tenative smile. She was smiling at him? That was weird.

"I was worried." she muttered. His eyes widened. She was worried about him? of course not that it was unusual for a friend being worried about a friend but he was still pleased.

"Why?' he asked just out of curiosity.

"I thought maybe you left.." she said, running a hand through her thick brown hair. Kai suddenly had an impulse to touch those locks. It took all his will power not to.

"Nah...I have no where to go and nothing to do." He said, shrugging, pushing his hands in his pockets to stop them from reaching out to touch her hair. _Damn hormones...Stupid shitting freaking teenage male hormones._

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Hilary asked concerned. He gave a bitter laugh.

"Wrong? Every thing's wrong! I'm a mess and nothing I do matters at all. You all hate me...wait, more like loathe me and I'm not so sure I blame you, considering my past activities. I'm a monster, nothing but a damned entity destined to live alone. I have no choice but to leave the ones I love behind or else risk hurting them. I dont want to hurt my friends again Hilary. Not anymore. You- You guys mean too much to me." He swore silently, hoping she would not pick up on his break in the speech nor ponder over it if she had (heaven forbid) noticed. He mentally cursed himself for that slip of the tongue...why him?

"I don't hate you.' If Kai hadn't seen her lips move, he wouldn't have believed her. He stared at her.

"You've been ignoring me since the past few weeks." he pointed out flatly. She gave him a wry look.

"I know. And I'm sorry for that. Gomen.' she said, bowing low to him. He blinked.

"I forgive you."

"Umm...you wouldn't mind watching the stars with me would you?" she asked. He nodded mutely and they walked off.

I'm sorry for betraying you guys like that." he said suddenly. Hilary nodded.

"I understand...you just wanted to battle Tyson..." she said, shaking her head, "I should have realized that sooner but I didn't so gomen again." She looked flustered.

"Its Ok.." he said and they sat and watched the stars in silence.

* * *

><p>"Heather! Guys! Did you hear?' Heather Bell, Madison Harp and Elena Carter all three looked up to see a pink haired girl running towards them. Mariah looked as if something big had happened which Heather didn't doubt had...Mariah looked ready to wet herself. Madison and Elena leaned in eagerly waiting for the newest piece of gossip. Heather, on the other hand, couldn't give a shit about poking into other people's business. The blonde had enough on her own to handle. Mariah grinned and said just three words.<p>

"Kai. Hilary. Dating." she said.

"WHAT!" all three shouted. It was obvious that Kai had liked Hilary. An idiot could tell that...but the fact that Hilary returned his feelings was new. Heather always suspected something between her and Tyson. Mariah nodded. Hilary just told me. Elena had her cell-phone out, texting at the speed of the light. Madison was drilling Mariah for details. Heather closed her eyes. Her romantic side began to take over.

"I can just imagine it." she whispered huskily, eyes half open. The rest of the girls stared at her. Heather was known for her famous 'no sense of romance' but when she did get it...wow.

"Kai...in a tux..." her voice had gone all well...sappy, "Hilary in a yellow floaty dress...field of flowers...running towards each other." the others seemed entranced.

"Their arms are outstretched..."' suddenly Heather's voice went back to normal, eyes wide open. Her old 'no romance self' was back. She burst out laughing.

"What?' everyone said.

"They slammed into each other and fell!" she said, nearly i hysterics...the rest of the girls blinked and began to laugh.

"Hilarious." Mariah said, wiping a tear off the corner of her eye. Heather nodded.

"Let's go and drill Hilary for details." Madison suggested and the four friends left chatting non-sop.

* * *

><p>Hibisha: Well?<p>

Kai: ...

KB: Hibisha, thanks...

Hibisha: *sigh...

Stryker: Plz review!


End file.
